


Smoke And Mirrors

by LandOfCrystalAndRadiance (Gnattine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Depression, Gen, Heartbreak, Marijuana, Poetry, Recovery, Smoking, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattine/pseuds/LandOfCrystalAndRadiance
Summary: My head in the clouds, I feel high above it allBut the higher I go, the harder I fall





	Smoke And Mirrors

I can't find much point in anything I do  
Everything hurts when I let myself think of you  
I've got to stop crying before someone hears  
I've learned by now I can't drown this pain in tears

So I'll choke it out with smoke instead and dry away the tears  
Fix my makeup, practice smiling, lying to the mirror

Lose myself in a foggy haze  
Cuz without you, I'm lost anyways  
Strike a match and burn away  
Stay out of my head for days and daze

Once my eyes sting, I know it's time again  
End the day engulfed within my closest friend  
My head in the clouds, I feel high above it all  
But the higher I get, the harder I fall

I tried to choke it out with smoke, but gave in to the tears  
Couldn't even bring myself to look in the mirror

I coughed and choked on all the smoke, bitter as my tears  
Through all the smoke surrounding me, I couldn't even see the mirror

 

Months have passed, I'm over that, I don't mind the tears  
No longer captive to the smoke, or resentful of the mirror


End file.
